Fuss and Frolic
by eostellary
Summary: What sense is there to spend time with so many people for prolonged periods of time when he had found the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with already? AKA ShikaTema romps in his and Ino's joint birthday party. Lemony snicket. Crossposted in AO3


**A/N:** Okay, so I REALLY REALLY intended to finish the fourth chapter of Recompense but goddamn, this idea bugged me until I couldn't take it anymore that I just had to write it! In my defence, the fourth chapter is a little Temari-centric, and I wanted to honour Shikamaru on his birthday so I made a fic with majority of him in it. I really do hope I gave him justice. Per usual, lemme know what you think. I tried to balance the both of them in the lemon below but I feel like I kept on shifting to Temari (maybe because I am female and she is female and female reactions are easier to describe for me?).

* * *

For someone who doesn't like to make a big thing about natural and inevitable life milestones, the gods above seemed to have decided to toy with him for the rest of his life through his birthday. For one, it was a day before Ino has hers, which in itself was a feast already as the Yamanaka clan head liked everything in life to be extravagant…and that entails half-a-day's worth of celebration among the Ino-Shika-Cho clans and their circle of friends.

To top it all off, his position has his own clan's head had all members of his extended family running about the Nara estate and making preparations for a party, which hid its true form behind a 'clan meeting'. Honestly, for a clan renowned for their genius and tactics, they sure didn't take the chances of concealing it to him.

Or maybe it was some sort of psychology in play. After all, him being the clan head meant Shikamaru could cancel the whole damn thing without reason. Maybe letting him know about this 'simple party' was the members of the clan flaunting their efforts to him so he won't ditch them on that designated date.

Exactly a week before his birthday (which landed on a Friday this year), he noticed a post on the fridge in their kitchen. It had too much flowers on it, a bit of yellow background, and purple text.

"'Please join us as we celebrate our 20th birthday to be held at the Yamanaka clan hall and grounds on the 23rd of September. Festivities include lunch, afternoon snacks, and dinner. Sake and other liquor shall be provided but you are welcome to contribute. See you there! Sincerely, Yamanaka Ino and Nara Shikamaru.'" Shikamaru knotted his eyebrows as he read the card before he stood straight and retrieved some cold water from the kitchen appliance.

"Ah, hai. Ino delivered that here when you were in the bath. Said they were fresh off the printing machines and she wanted us to have the first copy," his wife explained distractedly, her focus mainly on the stack of documents before her.

Her husband was sure there were three more stacks last night but the speed demon that she was in accomplishing her job as an ambassadress, Temari was sure to have finished most of them with flair this morning.

"Mendokusai na. Did you give her money for this?" he asked, downing a bottle of water haphazardly in frustration.

Temari looked up from her business on the kitchen table and threw him a questioning look with those expressive teal eyes of hers that Shikamaru always found beautiful. "And why on Earth would I do that?"

"Hime, didn't you read that thing? It said festivities, lunch, dinner, and drinks. And she signed it with my name attached to hers. I am not foolish enough to believe she'll shoulder the expenses of this 'festivity' alone. I didn't give her money for it. And unless someone leaked out our bank accounts to her, I don't know how she will make the whole thing happen," Shikamaru said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Sighing, Temari let go of a bundle of paper she had been examining. None of the contents of it stuck once Shikamaru walked in the kitchen and began talking anyway. "Honestly, I don't know. This is something between you and Ino, and I refuse to take part of it. Instead of asking me, why not ask her? I am sure she has all the answers you need. Anyways, I am going to the foreigners' market to check on the new merchants so just heat up the food I made for lunch. I'll be mostly there this afternoon if you need me. Erina will be here any minute to collect the documents I finished so please give her everything that's on the living room table."

Nodding, he got the plate of food she had mentioned and turned on the stove, poising to put the plate directly on the fire. Before he could, however, he felt a grasp on his wrist and he looked at the baffled expression on his wife's face.

"Are you trying to burn this house down?" she asked, getting a pan and taking the plate away from him.

He couldn't do anything but watch her. "You told me to heat it…"

Huffing, Temari crossed her arms. "Baka, that's not how you do it. How can the smartest man in Konoha be so stupid over household chores? I now worry for this house when I leave you alone. And such a shame too, because your grandfather left such a beautiful house. I would like to live here for a few more years, okay, anata?"

Rolling his eyes, Shikamaru leaned on the counter. "You're overreacting, hime."

"You were about to put glass on direct flame," she pointed out in amusement.

Shikamaru put his hands up next to his head and closed his eyes. "Fine. I'm an idiot."

Temari flashed her signature grin at him before she moved closer and embraced him, laying her head on his muscular chest. "Un, but you're my idiot."

Returning the hug, he inhaled her scent which was always a refreshing mix of citrus and cinnamon that warmly tantalizes him. "I guess that makes it better," he whispered to her blonde hair. "Have a good field visit, hime."

"Thank you," she hummed, hugging him for a few moments more before she pulled away and angled her head upwards to kiss him softly. Her hands found their way up his chest and then behind his neck to play with his silky black hair that was free from its usual tie.

They stayed entwined for the moment before a soft knock on their front door was heard. Temari pulled away hesitantly, lips a little swollen and cheeks tinged with a soft blush from their quick makeout. "That's Erina."

"You go on; I'll give her your documents."

With one last peck on his lips, Temari was on her merry way.

* * *

"Oh, come on, Shikamaru! We've never done anything like this before! It will be _fun_!" Yamanaka Ino exclaimed.

The Nara clan head huffed and pinched his nose bridge. "We've been having barbecue dinner for years with Chouji and there's nothing wrong with that. I don't see why we need to change it. Don't you like keeping tradition?"

Ino was not deterred at all. "Don't be such a killjoy! Look, I even sent invites to our friends from different villages so they could get here on time for it! Your brothers may even make an appearance and you know how Kankuro likes these things and that Gaara misses their aneue more than he'd like to admit. Besides, we need to have a gathering that will allow us to bond with our foreign friends that is not, you know, a war. Kakashi-sensei thinks it's a good idea to strengthen our ties with the other three villages since it seems that our generation will be the next one to be in charge of our villages."

"Tch, mendokuse," he grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Fine. But I really would appreciate it if you tell me first the next time you affix my name to an event that I do not know about."

Ino waved her hand dismissively. "Oh please, if I let you know, you'd do all the sabotage possible to make the whole thing a bust! And really, Shika, there can be a next time? Thanks!"

"Ch-choto matte! I didn't say that, you troublesome woman!" he said, trying to call after her but she had already gone around the corner to deliver more of the invitations. Shikamaru could have gone after her but he let it go. It was no use to convince her out of it with a week left and invites gone out to the four other elemental nations.

Shikamaru kicked the ground and sent a stone flying to one of the posts in the empty alleyway beside the hospital where Ino and Sakura worked. He wanted nothing more than to take out a stick and light it up but he'll have his ass handed to him by his wife if she caught him smoking after finishing his quota for the month. With another dragging sigh, he went to the direction of Konoha bank to withdraw his share of the expenses.

* * *

To his surprise, Temari didn't question him when he just donned on a pair of black pants and a white turtleneck, along with his shinobi shoes while she dressed a little more festively, even with the slight breeze that had come to accompany the coming of autumn.

Temari wore a kimono-style dress that went to two inches above her knees, and revealed her arms paired with a simple pair of shoes that hugged her ankles. They made her already long legs look like they could run for several more miles. Shikamaru walked behind her and placed his hands on her hips. He looked at her through the mirror and pressed his forehead against the back of her head.

"Are you sure we really need to go? The celebration will continue anyways even if we aren't there," he said softly, letting his breath hit the back of her neck. The shinobi smirked when she saw her hair there stand on their end and felt her shiver slightly.

His wife turned in his arms and snaked her arms around his neck. "We do, anata. Besides, you paid half of it already. Might as well reap the benefits. Besides, Teuchi is catering the event so there's bound to be good food. Naruto assured the lot of us that ramen isn't the only thing the old guy knows how to perfect."

She chuckled as she saw him frown genuinely, then leaned in to drop a kiss on his lips. "Lighten up, Shika. It'll all be over before you know it."

The walk to the Yamanaka estate didn't take too long even with Shikamaru dragging his feet all the time. Half of it, he suspected Temari would get annoyed and just go on without him which he could take as an exit to go back to their manor. However, she merely walked by his pace without a hint of annoyance, surprising him yet again.

Once they reached the gate of the Yamanaka clan hall, he stopped walking and grabbed Temari by the arm, which visibly startled his wife. "Hime, I'm not going in there."

Blinking, she looked between him and the door before he faced Shikamaru fully. "Anata, we already talked about this," she said calmly.

"You don't understand. There are _people_ there."

Temari narrowed her teal eyes and pursed her lips. "I would expect so, since Ino sent a very encouraging invite."

"There are _people_ inside," he repeated.

She clicked her tongue and then shook her head lightly. "Shikamaru, you're not making any sense. Now, come on. The sooner you go in, the sooner they'll get tired of you. You'll just have to endure the greetings and various conversations for about two hours or so. By sunset, the _people_ will be too hammered to care."

"I guess your logic is correct, hime," he said, scratching his head with a pout on his lips.

This time, he let himself be dragged into the hall where the crowd pointed their attention to them and an uncoordinated chorus of 'How are you?' 'Happy birthday!' and other greetings smacked his ears enough to make them ring a bit.

Between the people who were attending from the Ino-Shika-Cho clans to their wide circle of friends, he surmised that there were about 150 already in the wide hall. Troublesome, since it was just before lunch was served and there would be more people coming in. To his annoyance, he lost his wife in the crowd almost as soon as they got in. _What a drag…_

* * *

Just as Temari had predicted, a great number of the people in attendance were already hammered by the time the sun had set. His male friends had brought in several crates of liquor on top of what Ino had already provided and they were being finished at an alarming rate.

Shikamaru had avoided drinking anything after his six shots of nihonshu and four shots of awamori by saying that he would want to sober up first to entertain his other guests properly, even if he had no intention of doing that. Those who had offered him the drinks booed him but didn't press on, but he made the note to avoid Naruto, Bee, Kiba, Kankuro, and Lee since they were the more persuasive ones. It didn't help that they had the strongest liquors in hand as well.

After four hours of being greeted by and conversed with many people from lands near and far, he had finally spotted his wife who was sitting in one of the mini round tables. She was conversing with Kurotsuchi over a lone bottle of Amazake. Kurotsuchi was already red all over and he suspects that it's not her first liquor of the day. Temari, however, looked as fine as day save for the slight pink on her neck.

His polite senses told him not to walk over and snag Temari away from Kurotsuchi, but he was tired of mingling with people and he wanted to seek refuge in his wife before the rowdiness of dinner commenced. He felt a bit guilty though, since Temari had found a good friend in Kurotsuchi, as the both of them were born royal. That alone was enough to make their conversations go on for more than just minutes.

"Ohayou, Kurotsuchi-san. Do you mind if I—?" he began to ask but Kurotsuchi put her hand up.

"Take her. I need to pee anyways. Where's the bathroom?" she asked in a slurred tone to which Shikamaru gestured accordingly.

With the future Tsuchikage gone, he turned to Temari with a smirk before he dragged her wordlessly to one of the corners of the clan hall that was far from the celebration and shielded from everyone's view.

"Do I not get a hello at least?" Temari jibed as she leaned her back against the wide pillar that hid them from everyone else.

"Tch. You were gone long enough," he mumbled, ignoring her question. "Where did you go? I was looking for you."

His wife smiled up at him apologetically. "Wari. The girls dragged me to their table and kept me there for a while. Then I went around the hall for a bit and then stumbled upon my brothers. I had to assist Kankuro in throwing up and had to make him drink the hangover cure before he took on the harder drinks. I wouldn't want to burden Gaara with him later. I wasn't ignoring you, promise."

"I took four hours to find you," he pouted.

Temari chuckled and placed a hand on his cheek. "Gomene, anata. If it helps, I won't leave your side while we're here from now on, okay? So…is your party fun?"

He shrugged. "Well, I can't say it's bad."

"Did you drink much? You're close to being bright red."

"I haven't drunk in an hour. I took ten shots, in total, of nihonshu and awamori. I still feel the effects of it but I have definitely improved from the last shot. It took a while before I could stand up. Your brother is a beast," he grumbled.

Frowning, Temari took her hand from his face and placed it on his chest to check his pulse. At least it seemed to have normalized now, like he had said. "Right, no more hard drinks, anata. I don't want to carry you back home. If you black out, I'm leaving you here."

"Mattaku, you don't need to tell me. I don't want the hard shots anymore. Besides, the hard liquor is disappearing quickly courtesy of our rowdier friends. Anyways, how are you? You don't seem to be drunk at all, hime. You're drinking but not enough to get drunk," he noted.

She smiled up at him. "I know you need me to stay sober, if only to help you get away from this madness even for just a while."

Shikamaru cocked his head to the side and gave Temari a wide, carefree smile. "I married the smartest woman alive."

"Damn right you did, Nara."

The shinobi closed the space between them and laid his hands on her waist. "It helps that she's extremely beautiful, too."

Shikamaru watched as the blush on her cheeks intensified and he knew it wasn't from any alcohol that she could have downed earlier. His hands wandered on her clothed body, going from her hips to her buttocks. They laid there comfortable and he squeezed them as he pressed his pelvis against hers.

"Shika!" Temari gasped breathlessly at the sensations, hands bunching up the fabric of his shirt. No matter how much of the drunkenness that Shikamaru had already expelled, if he were still tipsy, then he would be handsy. She wouldn't have a problem with it if they were alone, but at the moment, they were not.

"What?" he quieried. "It's not like anyone will see. We're so far from the crowd and the music is loud enough to drown whatever noise we make."

"Haven't you had enough last night, anata?" she asked, amused. Yesterday was his real birthday and of course, they had gotten down to business straight after the 'clan meeting'.

"Heh. Why would you ask that? You already know the answer to that," he said, beginning to unbutton her dress.

Temari looked hesitant for a moment before she just let it be, probably the effect of the few shots she had imbibed earlier. Besides, doing it while there was a crowd of people not too far from where they were? It gave her a strange kind of excitement.

"Tch. You're so insatiable."

Shikamaru raised his brown and smirked. "It's only because somebody passed out last night."

"That's not exactly my fault, is it, anata?"

The Hokage advisor threw the ambassadress a knowing grin. "I know you don't consider it a fault, hime."

To his surprise yet again, she grabbed the chest area of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss, which he returned with equal fervour. His hands took no time in finding purchase on her breasts, fondling with them for a bit before one travelled downwards to slip under her underwear.

"Ahh. Nureteru, hime," he hummed, finding the fabric of her panty to be damp. "Spread your legs."

Shikamaru smirked when she complied and he began to tease her pussy as his lips ventured down to the back of her ear. Her entrance dripped with her pre-cum and the sensation of it on his fingers made his pants a little tighter.

"Shika…Don't tease me. Onegai," Temari whimpered as she struggled to create friction with her centre and his hand. Her chest moved up and down more raggedly as they progressed in their act.

The dirty chuckle that Temari had come to know these past few months reached her ears and she had to shut her eyes at the sound, unable to help herself from getting a bit more turned on by it.

"Tell me what you want me to do."

She took in a few gulps of breath before she answered, the fingers tracing her pussy's entrance serving as a great big distraction for her mind to form words. "I-iie. It's your birthday. Do whatever you want."

"Heh. Don't mind if I do." At that, Shikamaru spread her entrance with his two fingers and served no warning before he began to pump.

"Kuso!" Temari gasped, her stomach clenching at the assault. Her head dropped, but his other hand left her breast to tip it once more so that she was directly facing him. Tiny moans flew out of her mouth and her eyes hooded as she looked up at her husband, unable to take his gaze away from him.

"Kimochi?" Shikamaru asked as if he already didn't know.

She could only whimper in confirmation. As they were standing up, Temari felt already full with just his two fingers inside of her, pulling out smoothly then rubbing up against her walls once more. The dampness of her pussy had begun to leak down her thighs but she found herself uncaring.

"Atashi…iki…Ikisou," she moaned, announcing her oncoming orgasm. Her grip on his shirt had strengthened that she felt her nails digging to the palms of her hands. Her mind was far too occupied by the pleasure his fingers had brought that she almost forgot where they were and why they were there.

Without warning, Shikamaru curled his fingers and the tips of them found the spongy spot that he had discovered some time ago. He ceased his pumping and instead rubbed at the spot generously in circles. The shinobi watched his wife as her face contorted to a look of pure pleasure: eyes shut tight, eyebrows knotted, and mouth hanging open with throaty moans freely flowing out.

"Shikamaru…"

She moaned gratuitously before she felt her lower abdomen lurch. Temari's thighs trembled and her knees shook as she climbed her peak. Her toes struggled to curl in her shoes that the electricity climbed to her fingertips instead, making her hold on to him tighter.

"Iku!" she whimpered as she let herself go, feeling her liquids explode against his hand. Temari bit her lip to silence her moans. She wasn't sure whether the music was loud enough to drown them out and as Shikamaru liked to point out at every moment he gets, she's a bit indulgent in making her pleasure known.

Shikamaru pulled his hand from her underwear once she had finished her climax and his arms held on to her while she regained her composure. He looked to the woman in his arms and smiled earnestly, placing a kiss on her lips softly. "Kirei na, hime."

The ambassadress groaned softly, lightly punching him on the shoulder. "Yamete... You're making me feel embarrassed."

Temari took a few more moments to regain her breathing. She felt her underwear completely soaked and her thighs were in the same condition. It always happens; she always explodes that way whenever Shikamaru rubs her spot like he does. Leaning up, he saw her take his hand and lick off his damp fingers. She grabbed his face and met him with a kiss, moaning into his mouth as she tasted herself on his tongue.

The Nara couple indulged themselves in an intense liplock, eager to prolong their intimate connection as much as possible. When the need for air arose, Temari gently pulled back and she looked at her husband with a naughty smirk on her lips.

Without a word, she dropped down and pressed his hips closer to her. There was a tent that's created by his cock that seemed to struggle to break free from its confines. Temari palmed him over his pants and smiled in satisfaction when Shikamaru groaned at her movements.

Her husband was incredibly gifted in both length and girth. It wasn't that she had seen other manhood other than his but she had done her research and she found out that Shikamaru belonged to the gifted side of the spectrum. She finds herself constantly attracted to it.

Finally, Temari freed his cock from his pants, careful not to get his sensitive skin caught up in the metal zipper. The member stuck out from him fully, waiting to be played with, drenched, anything that would give the man pleasure. Of course, she cannot say no to an eager Shikamaru.

The shinobi swallowed in anticipation as he felt her hands grasp the length of his cock. Years of combat, wearing gloves, and fighting with her Tessen have left Temari's palms a little rougher than the rest of her skin, which meant extra stimulation. As soon as her hands began to move, he was unable to hold back the soft growls that always escape him whenever she pleasured him.

"Hime…" he said gruffly as her thumb grazed the head of his cock. Shikamaru wanted nothing more than for her to take him whole, then he realised that she gave him a free pass earlier because it was his birthday so he played that card. "Namete hoshii…"

"Hai," she replied softly before she took his cock in his mouth, moaning at the heat of it. Her head bopped to and fro as her hands went to massage his balls.

His breathing became ragged and his growls, though a tad quieter than her moans, became rougher in quality. Shikamaru untied her hair and was silently thankful that she chose to tie it up in one band only, as opposed to her usual four. His hands grazed her scalp gently before they rested on her head, following the rhythm of its movements.

Temari's teal eyes lasciviously rolled up to meet his chocolate-coloured ones. How she looked like at that moment was both sin and redemption for Shikamaru and his chest tightened pleasurably. _Fuck_. He was such a lucky, lucky bastard. She was beautiful, in fact, she was so beautiful that on some days, he finds himself unable to believe she was his wife.

She was caught in it again, caught in the web of looking at his sinfully gorgeous face that she finds herself unable to look away. What attracted her to him may be his brains but damn, she would be kidding herself if she didn't admit that Shikamaru was very indulgent in the eyes.

The way his cheeks and ears blushed as she pleasured him sent her another, more intense, wave of satisfaction that she was able to render him into this state…this state of being floored by his carnal desires being fulfilled. Temari turned up her movements by adding her tongue into the rhythm, swiping at the underside of his cock and swirling at the tip of it generously.

Her fingers rolled his balls in the way she knew he liked best and she was pleased to hear the growls that she had come to love hearing from those soft lips of his. It was like a reward of some sort between the two of them and like him, they spur her into action.

With his cock duly lubricated, she pulled it out from her mouth and let her hands do the job for the time being. She gave him an indulgent parting lick on his head before she claimed his balls with her mouth. Temari employed her tongue to press and lick his balls, rolling them from one side to another. In her mind, she smirked inwardly when Shikamaru let his head fall back and let a groan escape his lips.

He could feel his chest rise and fall as her ministrations became too much for him to handle so casually. Shikamaru leaned at the wall behind him, thankful for the support. Without it, he was sure to have buckled and fallen already as his wife was being the little devil that she was with that dirty little mouth of hers.

His own abdomen began to spasm when she had taken his balls into her mouth and he knew it would be only a matter of moments before he reached his peak. However, he knew he had to control himself because he wanted to prolong their romp as the excitement was far too great to be cut short by his ejaculation. When it became too much, he gently grabbed Temari's chin and pulled it away from him.

It didn't come as a surprise to her. Once his body lost its general control and needed a hard surface for support, Temari knew that he was close to coming. She had bet that he would stop her actions since they didn't have the luxury of time to arouse him once more if he did ejaculate.

The ambassadress let herself be pushed back against the wide pillar once more and she expected him to get into it right away. However, he dropped down and tore her underwear, slipping it casually in his pocket. He slung a leg over his shoulder and he proceeded to latch his mouth onto her.

"Shikamaru!" This time, she couldn't help but scream his name out. Temari was only too thankful that it was accompanied by the blaring music and the louder cheers and whoops of the crowd who seemed to be preoccupied over a drinking game at the hall's centre.

 _Kami-sama_. Her husband was such a glutton for her juices. Temari leaned all of her weight on the pillar against her, her hands settled on his strong shoulders. Her face contorted to their usual expression when the pleasure was bordering on too much.

She had gone far too sensitive after her orgasm earlier. Instead of throaty moans, her mouth produced pleasured sobbing as her husband busied himself with her clit.

"Shika…Shika…onegai. Ah, Kami! Gaman dekinai, Shikamaru…" Temari managed to moan in between sobs.

The shinobi almost felt sorry for his wife as he knew she was already treading on the thin line between pleasure and pain. But what could he do? She looked so very sinful tasting him like she did earlier that he felt a little jealous that he wouldn't be able to taste her directly before they came together.

Temari was thankful that she didn't have to endure the painfully pleasurable clit sucking for too long and she heaved a big sigh when he finally took pity on her. The blonde kunoichi felt weak in the knees that she almost buckled down before she felt two strong arms supporting her weight.

Shikamaru made a show for her by taking his time to pump his cock with his own fist. His hardness hasn't wavered, which made it easier, and just the sight of it made his wife look on hungrily. The shinobi guided his cock to her pussy, letting its head rub against her clit once more which elicited another sob from his wife.

Finally, he plunged himself into her entrance and guided his hips forward to sheath himself with the warm walls of her pussy. His eyes closed automatically at the sensation and he let himself wallow in the tight, wet grip that her walls provided his cock. The warmth of their oneness spread to the whole of his skin, lighting up mini fireworks that seemed to dance at every nerve ending he had.

With his cock fully accommodated within her pussy at last, Temari let out an indulgent moan that was easily drowned out by the noise of the drunken crowd in the hall. Her breathing started to become heavy just at the feeling of his cock tearing her core apart in a satisfying way. The warmth of his manhood against her walls encapsulated the whole of her that she felt every expanse of her skin flush at the sensation.

"At-attakai…" she keened. "Anata…"

The way she sang her pleasure brought him back from his self-centred oblivion and he took a moment to admire how beautiful she was, red-faced and panting rapidly to chase away the shortness of her breath. Shikamaru pulled back almost fully from her pussy before he plunged himself once more, this time with more force.

"Ah!" Temari moaned, her head falling back against the pillar and her eyes rolling up under her half-closed lids. Her fingers stapled themselves on the back of his neck as she braced herself for the moment that she had been waiting for ever since he squeezed her butt earlier with those sexy hands of his.

He found the sight of her eyes rolling back in pleasure to be extremely gratuitous and there was a proud bang on his chest that he was the only one to have Sabaku no Temari-hime, Suna's Lady of War, such reactions. A moment more and Shikamaru let himself be busy, ploughing in and out of his wife's pussy in a steady pattern.

Every time they met together, she swears she could feel at least three sparks on her skin that sends extra jolts to her core. They haven't done sex standing upright and she had to admit that it brought some gratifying new sensations that turned her rational thinking off. She almost feels guilty that he had to do all the work, with her having so little space to move, but she could always make up for it afterwards.

"Motto! Fukaku, hayaku!" she wailed against his ear, bringing them closer if at all possible. Temari felt her legs being lifted from the ground and she wrapped them around his waist as he responded to her requests. Almost instantly, she felt his cock strike deeper into her pussy but he was mindful to grant her the speed she needed, too. How he managed that was far beyond her comprehension at the moment.

If he had known that doing it against a wall was this much fun, he would have suggested it sooner. The clench of her walls were tighter and the length of her stretch was a little shorter which hugged his cock almost painfully yet still very much pleasurably. His abdomen had burned hot like a furnace and it gave him more reason to speed up and deepen his thrusts as she had so lustfully cried into him.

Shikamaru felt his mouth empty so he latch on to her neck and suckled on the skin just above her collarbone. The mark that he had left there last night was still intact and he was sure that if he played with the tenderness of it, he would be rewarded with more of her musical noise. And he was true.

"Ah, Shika!" She whimpered indulgently against him as the sting of her neck was once more made known. Her head fell down and she saw how he pummelled her pussy tirelessly. Temari's vision blurred at the sight and she felt weightless watching how she was at the mercy of her husband's delicious cock.

His hands snaked from her hips to her breasts, sensing they needed the attention after being left alone for so long. The shinobi fondled them zealously, pulling on her bra to reveal them. His thumbs and forefingers caught her perked up nipple and Shikamaru alternated between rolling and pinching the pink buds.

Groaning at the introduction of yet another sensation, the ambassadress felt her abdomen starting to lurch against her will. Her pussy followed suit and spasmed, her clit doubling the pleasurable shocks that her core felt.

Temari moaned freely now, not even caring if the noise of the party masked her pleasure or not. She surmised Shikamaru felt the same since he was growling a little louder than before as well. The ambassadress was glad for it because she loved hearing him getting lost in his own pleasure.

"Kimochi…" she keened sinfully once more, the pitch of her tone rising at the end. Her voice was small now, overwhelmed by the pleasure she felt. "Anata, ikisou."

Shikamaru gritted his teeth as he felt his own orgasm inch near. He had wanted to release his juices into her mouth earlier but he stopped himself and decided that coming inside her would be much, much better.

"Dashite, hime. I'm ready for you."

Knowing his wife and her penchant for having not a care in the world when it comes to her sexual pleasure, Shikamaru seized her lips and kept their lips entwined as they chased their climax. The noise of the party was still loud, the music louder than ever (guests must be drunkenly dancing now), but he didn't want to take the risk. He was Hokage advisor after all, and she, a prominent figure of diplomacy all over the elemental nations. They had reputations to uphold.

As he predicted, Temari's moans flowed out from the base of her chest as she started to peak. Her hips struggled to convulse against the tight space, making it a little difficult for him to continue with his pattern. He swallowed her wails and in turn, he growled into her mouth as he, after keeping it for far too long, let himself pour out into her.

Their love met inside of her in such an intensity that all her grip loosened as the force became almost too much for her to handle. Shikamaru fought to stay still since her orgasm almost pushed his cock out of her pussy. His brain was at a standstill as he watched his wife turn into a boneless mush in his own arms.

It took exactly a minute before they finally started to calm down. Temari leaned against the pillar looking utterly tired. Her hair was a bit of a mess and beads of sweat were beginning to form on her silky skin. Her teal eyes were concealed by her lids as she rested, taking slow but deep breaths to settle herself.

Shikamaru was equally spent. He suddenly felt hot (and not the enjoyable kind) in his clothes and he itched to take them off but he couldn't. Mustering up what little of his strength remained he lifted Temari up from him and he shivered as his limp cock met the air of the atmosphere.

He let her go when he was sure she had the energy to stand up against the pillar. The shinobi dressed himself and then brought his hands together to a rat hand seal.

"Kage..Kageyose no Jutsu," he breathlessly said to activate his Shadow Gathering.

Temari watched with half-lidded eyes as thin shadow tentacles materialized and began to re-dress her skilfully. The little show amused her and she found herself giggling.

"Nani? Ran out of strength so you relied on your chakra?"

"You know it, hime," he smirked as the last of the shadows tied her kimono once more before being dispelled. Shikamaru brought his wife close to him once more and he captured her lips for another kiss.

"Hm. I think I'm in the mood for a more private kind of party, anata…" she said in a sensual tone.

Shikamaru glanced from the pillar to check at the situation of the party. Teuchi and his subordinates were starting to bring out the long trays of the dinner buffet from the back. He squeezed his wife's hand and smirked at her.

"How about we eat dinner quickly then slip by everyone afterwards?"

"Deal. Happy birthday, my love."


End file.
